


Drip Dry

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Giles is soaking wet and refusing to change.





	Drip Dry

“You heard me, Giles. Take. Them. Off!”  
  


Giles just glared at her and continued to drip on her kitchen floor. Buffy rolled her eyes, in response. It had been such a nice day. There had been no stress or anger over past mistakes. Just two old friends having a wonderful time in the ancient city that she now called home. It really had been the perfect day. Until it started raining. No, not even then. Because they had been laughing as they, fruitlessly trying to stay dry, made the mad scramble back to the apartment that she shared with Dawn. She had left him still giggling to go shed her wet things, but, when she had returned to the kitchen with a towel and sweats for him, her smiling companion had disappeared.  
  


“Giles! Stop being so stubborn!” she cried in exasperation.  
  


“I’m fine,” he replied, gruffly.  
  


“Okay. Alright. You want pneumonia? Far me be it from me to try to stop you.”  
  


“You can’t get pneumonia merely from getting wet.” He sounded so stuffy. She wanted to throttle him.  
  


“So, you are going to just stand here and drip dry? Rome might be warmer than London, but it’s still winter here. Now, take off your damn clothes and get changed!”  
  


“You could take me back to the hotel.”  
  


“Yes, because that makes sense, taking you all the way across the city, in the pouring rain, when you have dry clothes and a warm towel right here.”  
  


“I’m sorry, Buffy, but I refuse to wear your boyfriend’s clothes.”  
  


“Boyfriend? These are Xander’s! What the hell are…” Buffy voice trailed off as a completely, wonderful, improbable idea dawned on her. “Wait a minute…. Are you jealous?”  
  


Giles opened his mouth to throw out some retort, but then froze as their eyes locked. He slowly closed his mouth. The moment seemed to stretch endlessly. Buffy’s heart started pounding and she realized she was grinning.  
  


“Possibly,” Giles admitted with a rueful smile.


End file.
